femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Weaver (She-Ra: and the Princesses of Power)
Shadow Weaver, formerly known as Light Spinner, is a major antagonist in She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and was the second-in-command of the Horde. She a sorceress of dark magic and runs and oversees the operations of the army. Hordak says that he is the one who gave Shadow Weaver her power, and that he can "take it back". She is also the one who raised both Adora and Catra as her wards. Later, due to the loss of her runestone, her position went to Catra and she became a prisoner, serving as info source to Catra until she tricked her former ward into providing the means for her to escape. APPEARANCE SHADOW WEAVER Her face is heavily disfigured as a result of her use of the Spell of Obtainment which she keeps concealed behind her red mask. She has long and flowing black hair that flows after her like a sinister shadow. She is cloaked in a red and dark maroon with a little pink colour dress. LIGHT SPINNER Light Spinner does not appear to be entirely Etherian given her pointed ears. She has green eyes and very light green-grey skin, and has dark green hair. She wears a red wine robe hiding her nose and her mouth with golden positioners. Light Spinner wears two dark cerise shoulders with gold edges, a grayish crimson blouse with gold edges as well and a long dark very cerise skirt, with the apron part of the skirt being dark cerise with another time golden edges. She wears a golden shourthen cross-shaped badge, which reminisces like a jewel and features a red wine jewel in the middle. PERSONALITY Shadow Weaver appears to be domineering, manipulative, deceptive, abusive, and easily prone to anger. (Especially with Catra). She seemingly does not like to be told no or having her authority questioned, since this usually results in angry, destructive outbursts of rage. She will defy Hordak’s orders to achieve her own goals, since she ordered Catra to bring Adora back even though Hordak explicitly stated not to. She refuses to comply with anyone other than herself (seemingly so), and does not like to be treated with mediocity. Shadow Weaver possesses a strong element of intimidation and fear among the ranks of the Horde, especially the training cadets. She has always harbored extremely negative feelings toward Catra (which has been so since she was a little kid) while treating Adora as her favorite. (These relationships are unexplained). This clear line of separation would eventually lead to Catra’s constant need to prove herself to everyone and the beginning of her claw to power. She resents Catra for not only disobeying her orders and failing to return Adora after a series of bungles, while she believed Adora had strong, powerful potential in her. Shadow Weaver knew Adora was She-Ra, which may have influenced her later decision to attempt to erase Adora’s memory of her almost-invincible alter-ego. Shadow Weaver has an extremely famous reputation of constant manipulation. POWERS AND ABILITIES FORMER POWERS * Black Garnet connection: After the Black Garnet was taken from Scorpia's family and given to the Horde, Shadow Weaver began experimenting with the Black Garnet, attempting to unlock its power, which she did. According to herself, no other sorceress has been able to do what she has accomplished. The powers of the Black Garnet appear to manifest in the form of shadows and darkness. This connection was severed by Catra. * Sorcery: Prior to her experiments, back when she was known as Light Spinner, Shadow Weaver was an accomplished sorceress, utilising magic in the form of spells. After having her connection with the Black Garnet severed, it appears Shadow Weaver no longer possesses the powers she once had. Nevertheless, she was still able to conjure an illusion of herself by utilising crushed lunar lenses. ** Spell casting: Shadow Weaver is a competent spell caster as shown during her time on Mystacor, being able to cast illusions and the Spell of Obtainment. RELATIONSHIPS ADORA Shadow Weaver "found" Adora as an orphaned baby. She decided to take Adora in as her ward because she saw potential in the child. As Adora grew Shadow Weaver acted like a commanding officer and mother to her, albeit not a nice one. She taught Adora how to read, tie her boots, how to fight and be victorious. Shadow Weaver always saw Adora as her favorite. She also refused to allow Adora to leave her claws, as she constantly sent Catra out on missions to return her to the Horde. She even attempted to erase Adora’s memory in order for her to effectively control her once more, though this plan was foiled by Glimmer. She still seems to refuse, to let go of Adora as after Shadow Weaver escapes from the Horde at the end of season 2, she is last seen standing over a sleeping Adora CATRA There are multiple examples shown when Shadow Weaver shows clear favoritism of Adora over Catra. When Shadow Weaver caught young Adora and Catra as little children in the room with the Black Garnet, she scolded and threatened to kill Catra for coming in without permission, while she simply fixed part of Adora's hair, asked her to keep Catra under control, not to let it happen again, and then patted her on the head. She sees Catra as nothing but a disappointment, a liar, impertinent, and stubborn. Because of this constant abusive treatment, Shadow Weaver was inadvertently responsible for the onset of Catra’s claw to power in the Horde. In a fit of rage Catra destroyed Shadow Weaver’s power generator in her mask, thus eliminating her ability to wield power from the Black Garnet and maintain any sorceress abilities. Catra became the Horde’s second-in-command in her place, while Shadow Weaver became a prisoner, serving as a source of information to Catra until she tricked her former ward into providing the means for her to escape. PLOT PAST Shadow Weaver was once known as Light Spinner, and was one of the most powerful sorceresses in Etheria. As Light Spinner, she was a very understanding teacher of Mystacor, encouraging her students when they did well, but giving kind criticism when they stumbled. She was King Micah's magic teacher before he became King, and is seen guiding him when he was Glimmer's age. She tells him that, while they cannot use magic like the princesses, sorceresses can channel lesser magics through years of study and discipline. So together, they begin to unravel the hidden, lesser magics, and Micha excels. His proficiency frustrates Light Spinner, who spent years trying to do what he did in weeks, but agrees to keep teaching him, telling him that they're "going to do great things together". She then conjures a scene from the recent attacks. A new force called the Horde has invaded, and the Princesses have been ineffective. Micah wants to do something to help, and he reassures Light Spinner that she can convince the council of sorcerers that they must do something about the Horde. She proposes that the Sorcerers cast The Spell of Obtainment, a forbidden spell that will leach power from the world, turning the caster into a parasite if not killing them outright. She tells them that she's modified the spell, the magic of Etheria is stronger when the moons are aligned, but she is still refused. The council tells her that the Princesses will take care of the Horde, but this enrages Light Spinner, who knows they can help defeat the Horde once and for all with this one simple spell. The Council leader tells her that Etheria will take care of itself, as it always has, without resorting to "twisted spells". Angry, she casts judgement on all the Council members, arguing that if they don't act now, there won't be a planet to save. Micah goes to Light Spinner, and she tells him the news, that the Council won't help her. So Micah agrees to help instead, to protect Etheria. They begin casting, but something goes wrong, an entity infects the spell and attacks Micah and Light Spinner. Micah flees, and it devours Light Spinner. It explodes, and Light spinner is expelled from the blast, but before Micah can go to her, the Council members pull him back. Shadow Weaver blames Micah for stopping the spell before it was finished, and while he argues that it was evil, she tells him that it was working. Shadow Weaver attacks the Council, and lets her darkness devour the leader, declaring that the spell worked and that she is stronger now. She goes after Micah, who is easily captured. He begs her not to hurt him, but all she does is place her hand on his cheek, releases him, and disappears. Shadow Weaver with switched clothes gets in the Fright Zone, and is threatened by two Horde soldiers. She ties one with her darkness and pushes, probaly killing him, while the other watches and abandons the shocking weapon, for not having the same fate as his partner. Shadow Weaver says to him to tell Lord Hordak that someone was in the Fright Zone that could lead him to victory. She meets Hordak, and he makes her a sorceress of the shadows, and the second-in-command of The Horde. He also gave her Scorpia's family's runestone: The Black Garnet. She is seen meeting with Lord Hordak, and asks him how his "excursion' went. He tells her that he was unsuccessful, and returned only with something that would be of little to no use to him. It was a blonde haired baby, which was Adora. Before the child is placed in with all the others, Shadow Weaver tells him that she can sense magic in the child, and that it can be of use to them. She then takes the child, and promises her, as she did Micah, that they would do great things together. SEASON 1 SEASON 2 TRIVIA * Her former and current names are antonyms of each other: light and shadow. Spinner and weaver are both synonyms, implying that she equally controlled light as she now does darkness that is shadow. Category:2010s Category:Alien Category:Brunette Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess